Stained with Blood
by Pykel
Summary: someone's out killing people, and they're leaving no evidence what so ever. except a witness, but that still isn't enough evidnece. the #1 suspect is a man with the FBI. but why would he do such a thing? chapter 11 is up.
1. Eyes of Death

Stained with Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really need this disclaimer thingy. for none of my chapters presently have anything to do with anything, cept for Hachi. Hachi looks exactly like Heero cept for Hachi has neon-green eyes instead of blue. That's all, all other characters are mine, and you cant take them unless I give permission. So there. (And pardon my bad spelling, it really sux!)  
  
Chapter 1: Eyes of Death  
  
It was dark. Must be around one in the morning. The silhouette of a man was crouched behind an ally wall. It was a rather cold night for the fall as well. The man sat there, his finger numb from the cold. He was pretty much used to it though. He had been out in colder weathers than this before. He sat in the ally listening, as though he was waiting for something.  
  
All of the sudden a car could be heard. The man shrank further into the shadows. The car pulled to the side of the road. A man, flanked by two bodyguards, came out of the car. The three men stood there for a little less than an hour; at witch time another car came and parked beside the other.  
  
Out of this car came another man, no less than six bodyguards followed him. The two men started to talk in whispers, the body guards eyed each other as if the other were about to attack.  
  
The man in the shadows stood up and started to walk towards them.  
  
Lighted now by the only street lamp, the man could be seen wearing a long trench coat, black, that had a tall collar that covered his face so only his eyes could be seen. His blue eyes had the strangest and most creepy glow to them. They were partially hidden by his brown hair that hung over his forehead. He had black gloves and just visible below his coat were rather large (and by large i mean big and clunky) black steel-toed boots that rose about four inches above the ankle. The base of the heel and toe with shinny metal.  
  
The two men and their bodyguards heard the slow pace of his boots clinking against the ground and looked up. The two men just stared at the slowly approaching figure. The guards all took out their massive guns just in case.  
  
One of the two men said "You! Boy! You might want to leave. That is, if you don't want to be hurt."  
  
The man in black said nothing and just kept walking at the same slow pace.  
  
"Alright then, I warned you." and with one signal of his hand, the guards started to fire non-stop.  
  
A big cloud of smoke covered the scene from the bullets fired. The first man, satisfied by his "power", laughed inwardly to himself.  
  
His laughter quickly stopped however.  
  
The smoke was clearing and the silhouette of the man in black was still standing. Not one bullet had hit.  
  
When the smoke totally cleared, he was pointing a gun straight at the man's heart.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
The first man lay dead in a heap of blood. The second man drew back a step. "W-who are you?" he asked in a quavering voice.  
  
A long silence followed this. Then, in a low voice, the word "Death" could be heard.  
  
The man didn't like the should of it. He started to run backwards. One more shot was heard and the mans body lay motionless, also in a pool of blood.  
  
The bodyguards started to fire at him again. But this time one bullet hit. "Death" didn't even flinch. Blood started spilling out where the shoulder and his arm meet. He pulled up his gun again and shot 1. 2. 3. And then 4. The bodies stood still for a second, and then fell all together. There were two men left, two of the guards. The sound of police cars could be heard.  
  
Death had them both by the collar and staring at them in their faces. Both men showed immense fear. As the two looked into Death's eyes, a sensation as if their hearts were ripped out and froze. His eyes were soulless, as if looking into endless darkness.  
  
The police cars came to a screeching stop. The officers got out and were running to them. Death let the two men drop to the ground. He started to run. Down the street and into an ally. Shouts of the policemen were heard as they chased after him. "Stop! Don't go any further! Stay where you are!" The policemen reached the ally. He was gone.  
  
An ambulance arrived at the scene five minutes later, picking up the dead bodies and bagging them. The police were interviewing the two still alive.  
  
Chapter 1 end  
  
So how did you like it? Stupid? Cool? Neat? Most retarded thing you've ever read? Tell me in your reviews please. (and really, review please, I like reviews, even if hey are insulting, I dun care) and if you want me to e-mail you on updated chapters and what not, then just leave your e-mail address in your review. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
-Shojo 


	2. Reporter Reports

Stained with Blood By: Shojo Here's chapter 2, hope youz all likes it. ^^  
  
Chapter 2: Reporter Reports  
  
Woman reporter on news: "Last night another attack by the Unknown killer left eight people dead. When the police arrived, a man was seen running away. According to the only two survivors, he was the one who killed the others. He has also named himself "Death". The two survivors, Brak Yrneck and Ghots Toopii, were part of a gang of drug dealers. Yrneck and Toopii are currently being held in Eztobrakootov Jail in Whuzehtsmelle City. Yrneck and Toopii were actually able to get a good look at Death's face, but couldn't explain in detail. He is said to have navy eyes, pale skin, and brown hair. He wears a long black trench coat and black boots. Police identify these killings as the same man as the others because each person was shot once through the heart, and the same bullets were used. If anyone has any information at all about this man, please contact us at MRDUX News at 1-888-below-me; or visit our website at MRDUX.net or AOL keyword: MRDUX." The news reporter shuffled her papers importantly and then concluded, "This has been an MRDUX News Special. I'm Iva Naskrew, MRDUX special reporter, and now back to Ted."  
  
Choky man reporter voice: "Thank you Iva, and now to commercial." MRDUX News goes to commercial.  
  
"Another killing. this guy wont atop at anything will he?" Shojo asked. (For description on Shojo, see my bio, but instead of 15, in here she's 19.) "Hachi? Hallo? Hachi? Earth to Hachness?"  
  
"I guess not." He said. He got up and turned the TV off. Hachi is middle- height, has dark brown hair, and neon-green eyes.  
  
"Do you think the Chief would let us first year agents investigate this?"  
  
"Probably not, but I would like get the job. We'd better get going Shojo, we'll be late for work."  
  
"Ya ya. I'm coming."  
  
Chapter 2 end.  
  
Ok, good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me please.  
  
-Shojo 


	3. Work Hard, Live Well, Get Shot

Stained with Blood By: Shojo  
  
In one of my reviews it says to make the chapters longer. I'm soooooooooo sorry! But I really cant do anything about that until later, I've already written 11 chapters and I'm in the middle of the 12th, I just haven't typed them up yet. -.- I'm sorry, but ill try to work on that, I have a tendency to write short chapters in everything I write. *sigh* well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Work hard, live well, get shot  
  
"Agent Hachi Midori, and Agent Shojo Shoji, here as you requested sir. Shall I send them in?"  
  
"Yes, please do." The chief replied. They walked in. "I have called you here because this "Death" case is so big, that we need all the help we can get. And since you two are tops for being here only a year, I've chosen you to go on the hunt for him."  
  
Shojo jumped into the air outside the chief's office and gave a big "whoop" of happiness. "Oh yeah! One year here and we're already on the biggest case!"  
  
"Yep. Now where do you suppose we start?" Hachi answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm...Maybe we should just get some rest before we start?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Later that night at Eztobrakootov Jail.  
  
Death, as he is now called by all of society, crept along the outer wall of the jail. Careful not to be seen, he made his way to the inner fence, and then to th main building. He went around it to find a window.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Meanwhile, inside the jail cell.  
  
"Hey Brak, you still awake?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"What if that guy comes here to get us?"  
  
"There's no way he could get through with this kind of security."  
  
"Yeah, but we also thought no one would be able to get to the boss and kill him."  
  
"Yeah..well."  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That sensation as if you would never be happy again, when you looked into his eyes?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes, I did."  
  
"They say you can see a person's soul through their eyes. But his was like he had no soul to see. Like a deadened spirit. As though he lost something he's tried and tried to get back: but then just gave up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like..like love, or maybe a reason to live. There could be a million reasons."  
  
All of the sudden the heard the loud bending of bars. They jumped up off their beds and looked out of the bars to see whom had made the noise. "Do you think someone's trying to escape?" Ghots asked.  
  
"I dunno, I cant see a thing out the front. Maybe someone's trying to break out their window you think?" answered Brak as he was turning around. What he saw widened his eyes. He tapped Ghots on the shoulder and said, "But I think someone just broke IN to our cell."  
  
Ghots turned around and came face to face once more with Death. Again, the effect of his eyes was horrifying, and it was the last thing the ever felt. Two loud bangs and they were dead. When the police officers got there, they saw the bars bent, and the prisoners dead.  
  
Death was all around, and nowhere to be seen. ®  
  
Chapter 3 End. 


	4. Frustration

Stained with Blood By: Shojo  
  
I know I have been really late with getting the chapters up, but my internet has been broken, so I can only type and put stuff up when I'm over at my sister's house. I'm so sorry. Well, here's chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4: Frustration  
  
The next morning at Hachi and Shojo's dorm.  
  
"Hachi! Hachi! Get up!" Shojo yelled, "Get up NOW!!!" Shojo pushed him onto the floor, waking him with a loud thump.  
  
"Ouch! Hey Shojo, what'd you do THAT for?" Hachi said, rubbing his head.  
  
"There's more news about the case we're on!"  
  
Hachi jumped up and ran out onto the TV room.  
  
The same reporter as before was on. "There was a riot last night at Eztobrakootov Jail. The only two survivors of the "Death" killings the previous night, Yrneck and Toopii, were murdered in their cells. It seems as though Death came and actually broke INTO the jail and killed them both in his usual way. How he got past security is not known, but it seems he bent the window bars on the outside of the cell and climbed in through there. And he did this with his bare hands. Whoever this Death guy is, he might not be entirely human. Well, that's just my guess. Thank you, and have a nice day. This is MRDux News, and I'm Ima Sobvious. Now here's Harry Bunns with the weather. Hachi plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Danm, he couldn't have waited one night. I was planning to go get info out of him today." he said.  
  
"Hey Hachi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, a bit tired is all. Haven't been getting to bed 'til like tree every night lately. Why? Do you ask?"  
  
"Oh. no reason." She was trying to avoid his eyes. "No reason at all." And she went into the kitchen. Hachi furrowed his brow. Then, shrugging, went into his room to sleep some more.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The following three months passed with more killings, Hachi and Shojo going from place to place without any thing to go on, no evidence at all. Not one.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Come on sleepy head, wake up! It's your New Years Eve! You know what that means! It's your birthday! Happy 20th Hachi!"  
  
Hachi just grumbled and mumbled, "Five more minutes."  
  
You've been saying that for over 2 ½ hours now. You need to get up!" Shojo picked the lock and opened the door. Hachi was lying in bed. "Get up please? I made a great cake for you, and I want you to have the first piece. Please?" Hachi just grumbled more and turned over. An evil grin spread across her face. She went over to the window and opened the blinds. He just made a hissing noise and put his head under the covers. Seeing that this hadn't worked, she opened the window and began to shout. "HEY EVERYONE! DID YOU KNOW THAT HACHI MIDORI IS STILL A VIRG-"  
  
She would have finished this sentence but just then Hachi stood up and covered her mouth. "OK OK! I'm up! Jeez!" he said.  
  
Shojo smiled devilishly as she shut the window. "Hee hee, I know the would wake you up quickly." Hachi just glared at her. -.-  
  
"That wasn't funny at all Shojo."  
  
"Really? I thought it was funny. Your hamster though so too, see, it's laughing." She pointed at a glass case; and, sure enough, the hamster was rolling around on the ground in hysterics. He just glared at it too.  
  
"Hey Hachi, how come you have been so tired lately?"  
  
"Haven't been getting to bed until late." he said as he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. (He sleeps in his boxers)  
  
"Ya know.ever since that Death guy started killing people.and his description.I was just-"  
  
"Wondering if I was death?" he finished for her.  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"You don't have to worry, it's not me."  
  
"How can you prove that to me?"  
  
"I can't." He didn't meet her eyes then.  
  
"Hachi, what are you hiding from me?" she pushed on, looking at his face.  
  
"Nothing. I'm hiding nothing." There was no doubt about that time; he definitely didn't meet her eyes then.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Then say that looking into my eyes." He just turned his head away. Shojo then pushed him flat on his bed and put her face a few centimeters from his face and looked him directly into his eyes. "Tell me. What are you hiding? What do you know?"  
  
His heart rate started to get faster and his face was turning red. He swallowed hard. He just couldn't tell her. "N-Nothing." He turned his head to the side. "I'm not.I don't.nothing.not anything."  
  
She put her whole body on his. "Hachi. Please tell me." She persisted. "I need to know. Please."  
  
Hachi's face was now a very deep red; and his heart rate was abnormally fast. He flipped over and she was now flat on the bed. He got up shaking with nerves. "No.I'm not.hiding, not any-not anything.I'm not.nothing.I cant tell.no." He ran out of the room and out of the apartment.  
  
"HACHI!" She ran after him, but when she got to the door, he was out of sight. "Hachi."  
  
Chapter 4 End. 


	5. Next Assighnment

Stained with Blood  
  
Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
Chapter 5: Next Assignment  
  
A man was half hidden behind the shadow of his chair. His chair sat on top of a raised platform. This man's name was Zyro. "Send for Agent 0." He commanded to a slender woman. The secretary bowed and went to call for him.  
  
Five minutes later Death came into the large room where Zyro was. "Master Zyro," he said as he bowed on one knee.  
  
"You may rise Agent 0," and he did so. "I have been monitoring your statistics closely for a while now; and I must say I'm impressed. Completing your tasks the within two days they're assigned. Without a lead to track you on even. The only slip-up was three months ago, was it not?" Death/Agent 0 nodded, "But you got them in the end."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, you're probably wondering why I summoned you here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The truth is, I need your help. For quite some time, we have been trying to get at one man. Yet, he has slipped through our fingers many times. You have no doubt heard the roomers of approximately two thousand of our men either missing or dead?" Death nodded. "They were all because of this lone man."  
  
"One man?!" Death gasped.  
  
"Yes. One man.. This man is an FBI agent. Age 20. He rose quickly through the Academy and is in fact working on finding you at the moment. Do you feel up to this assignment?"  
  
"All I need I his name and region where he lives."  
  
"He lives on the outskirts of North Tokyo. And his name is Hachi Midori."  
  
'Hachi? No kidding' Death thought, 'He's made some enemies.' "Thank you Master Zyro. If I may excuse myself." And with one last bow, he left.  
  
Chapter 5 End. 


	6. Going Somewhere?

Stained with Blood  
  
Chapter 6: Going Somewhere?  
  
Hachi walked along an icy sidewalk in a park. It was deserted. Everyone was probably at a party or what not. He looked back in the direction of his apartment. 'I should really go back and apologize to Shojo. After all, it isn't her fault she doesn't know. But I just can't tell her. But she thinks it's me.' Hachi let out a long sigh and started to head back to his apartment.  
  
Hachi walked into the door and looked around. "Shojo? Shojo where are you?" he called out.  
  
"Hachi." She answered back. Hachi turned around to see Shojo pointing a gun at him. "Hachi, why did you run off? It leads me to think that you are the one that's killing all these people."  
  
Hachi shook his head. "It's not me. But I know who it is."  
  
"Then who."  
  
"You're not going to believe me if I told you."  
  
"Well, it's better to have tried than to be wrongly accused."  
  
"Well, I guess." Hachi took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're familiar with Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yes of course, who doesn't? And what does he have to do with anything? You're not saying HE'S the one doing theses things? Because I don't buy it."  
  
"That's exactly it."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Nice try."  
  
"No. I'm being serious."  
  
"Why would someone who has saved the entire world and space from total destruction go around and start killing people?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know it's him, because of the description. There are only two people I know in this world who match that description: him and me."  
  
"And how would you know what he looks like? Not many people who are alive have seen his face. Just that fagot Relena and a couple others."  
  
"Because he's my twin brother."  
  
Shojo burst out laughing at this, "Yeah right." she looked at Hachi. He had a serious expression on his face. "Y-You're not kidding?"  
  
Hachi looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm not kidding." And he wasn't.  
  
Chapter 6 End. 


	7. Brother Dear Brother

Stained with Blood  
  
Chapter 7: Brother Dear Brother  
  
Shojo lowered her gun. "Y-You just can't be serious! You can't."  
  
"I only wish I wasn't being serious." Hachi said.  
  
"For all the years we've known each other, you've never once mentioned that you had a brother. Twin no less."  
  
"Well, I don't really want people to know. We haven't seen each other since we were about 5 years old."  
  
"Why so young?"  
  
"Well, we were our parents died then. I'm not sure how they died though. I don't remember them at all. Heero went off somewhere and was later found by that crazy scientist Dr. J; and I was left to be picked up by the police and taken to a shelter. I ran away from that place a month afterward because I hated it there. And then your neighbors found me and decided to take me in. And then we met."  
  
"I see. But I still don't get why, when he had saved the earth once, would just start killing people."  
  
"Don't you get it? He was trained to destroy and kill from when he was a young boy. It's all he knows. It's just what he was brought up to do. Just kill."  
  
Behind them there was the click of a gun: and voice almost identical to Hachi's spoke out of the shadows, "Hello dear brother." He stepped out into the light. It was Heero/Death/Agent 0. (He has quite a few names building up now hasn't he?)  
  
Chapter 7 End. 


	8. The Struggle

Stained with Blood  
  
Chapter 8: The Struggle  
  
Hachi's heart lept. 'Oh crap!' he thought. 'Why now?'  
  
Heero began to speak. "Hello Hachi. You think you would've sensed my presence a long time ago. The moment you walked into your house. But I guess your weaknesses can't be helped. To think you caused the syndicate so much trouble. I guess some people are just weaker than you." Heero pointed his gun at Hachi's shoulder. "I was told to bring you alive. Master Zyro would very much like to speak with you." Heero shot the gun. It hit exactly where it was supposed to, but the image of Hachi was disappearing like steam.  
  
Right behind him Hachi put a strangle hold on Heero. "I think you're the weak one. You've been talking to an after-image. And to not sense your brother right BEHIND you."  
  
Shojo looked into Hachi's eyes. They were not the same. It was as though there was another being that inhabited his body. There was much hatred in them. Not at all like Hachi. Heero brought his head forward and then backwards again. It collided with Hachi's nose. He let go of Heero with a curse. Heero stumbled around, grabbed his gun and Shojo, and put the gun up to her head. "Now, if you don't want this girl's head to be blown off, I suggest you surrender yourself."  
  
Hachi smiled, "You've got the wrong person to hold hostage." Shojo brought her leg up between Heero's and sickening crunch was heard. "Oy, I bet that didn't feel to good." Hachi added, flinching his eyes. Heero let go of Shojo. She went and kneed him REALLY hard in the face; and then took out her gun and hit him over the head with it. Heero fell unconscious. Hachi gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Chapter 8 End. 


	9. Culprit Apprehended

Stained with Blood  
  
Sorry, but this is a really short chappie. I had writer's block when I wrote it.  
  
Chapter 9: Culprit Apprehended  
  
The doorbell rang. "Who would be coming to our house?" Hachi asked.  
  
"OH! I almost forgot! I called the Agency to retrieve him." Shojo answered as she pointed to Heero.  
  
Hachi went to answer the door, and, sure enough, it was his fellow agents. They came in and saw Heero lying on the floor. They all gave gasps of surprise. They looked from Heero, then to Hachi, and then back to Heero again. "Hi guys." He said, "Meet my brother." He pointed down at Heero. They all looked at him, not able to say a thing. But they soon decided just to not say anything. Heero was soon taken in.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
When Hachi got to the main building of the bureau, the secretary of the chief was rushing toward him. "Excuse me, Mr. Midori?"  
  
"Yes?" He answered back.  
  
"Chief Herdas wants a word with you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." And he went in the direction of the Chief's office.  
  
Chapter 9 End. 


	10. New Destination

Stained with Blood  
  
Chapter 10: New Destination  
  
Heero awoke inside an isolation cell. He noticed that he had been put in a straight jacket. He smiled to himself. It pleased him very much that they were scared of him. He started laughing. First to himself. Then it became louder. And then into an indefinite insanity.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Agent Midori, come on in and have a seat." The chief said.  
  
Hachi came in and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I have noticed that this man looks exactly like you. Who is he?"  
  
"Uh, well. he's my brother."  
  
"Twin?"  
  
This should be very obvious, but Hachi answered, "Yes," with a little voice in the back of his head saying. 'NOOOOOOO! I just COULDN'T be! What EVER gave you THAT idea?!?!?!?' sounding very sarcastic.  
  
"I see.well, continue. Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Heero Yuy."  
  
"H-Heero Yuy?!" the chief gasped. "You don't mean to say the man who SAVED the whole entire WORLD do you?!"  
  
"One in the same."  
  
"Now, come to reason. Why would someone who has saved the world and universe from total destruction go around and kill a bunch of people?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, you've got to be kidding. You're not actually being serious are you?"  
  
"Sir, I'm completely and totally serious."  
  
"But why would he do these things?"  
  
Hachi was starting to get annoyed. How in HELL was HE supposed to know? "I already said that I don't know sir." The chief could tell his questions were annoying him.  
  
"Well, I want you to accompany him on his journey to Midlovnowhere Island. He's much to dangerous to stay here."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because countless people have died because of him. And some of the people our agents were trying to track down, and they gave us trouble. If HE killed them easily, then how would that go over with our agents escorting him alone?"  
  
"I see your point," Hachi sighed, "I'll go."  
  
"Thank you Midori. You will to be reporting to Farawayfromyourhouseasitcanget Dock at 0600 hours sharp. We're transporting him by boat. You are dismissed."  
  
"Sir," Hachi saluted and left.  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
"So what did Herdas have to say?" Shojo asked when Hachi walked into the apartment thirty minutes later.  
  
"Just wanted to know about Heero and to ask me a favor." He answered.  
  
"Favor?"  
  
"Yes. Pack your bags. We have to escort him to the jail on Midlovnowhere Island."  
  
"Oh, is that the favor? Wasn't that favor asked of you though?"  
  
"I never go anywhere without my partner. I wouldn't want you to miss any fun."  
  
Shojo gave Hachi a great big squeezing hug, "Thanks Hachi!"  
  
"ACK! Shojo, I cant breath."  
  
"Oops! Sorry Hachi. I'm gunna go pack now. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Chapter 10 End. 


	11. The Runaway and a Kind Heart

Stained with Blood  
  
Sorry for the LOOOOOONG absence from typing up this next chapter. I wish I could say I've had writers block and have been unable to type up the chapters. But I've just been pure lazy and my computer has been giving me problems. It wont go to certain sites on the internet, takes a long time to get to other sites, and wont even let me download a friggin AOL instant messenger to talk to my friends. What the fuck's that all about right? I mean, I cant even get onto THIS site for crying out loud! I have to wait for the once-a-week visits to my father's house to talk to people and post these chapters! *sigh* I just wish my computer would stop fucking up already. Its been acting up since the beginning of June! Well anyway, I'll let you read the story now.  
  
Chapter 11: The Runaway and a Kind Heart  
  
The next morning, Shojo and Hachi woke up at the crack of dawn to get last minute stuff together. They took a cab to the docks and arrived at the docks around 6 am as told. The cop car escorting Heero was already there. When Heero was taken out of the car, her gave Hachi a frightening stare, chilling Hachi to the bone. It's amazing on how Hachi used to gaze upon his brother's face and have a warm, good-natured boy gazing back at him. But now, an expressionless corpse of a man grinded a mirthless smile, piercing his heart with a cold he could not understand. There was something about the way Heero quietly excepted being handcuffed and led onto the ship. Hachi knew very well that he has the capability of getting out of this situation easily; but he was letting them. When lead onto the ship, Heero sat in the front end of the ship outside, despite the tremendously cold weather. Hachi followed him, watching him suspiciously. Heero never moved from that spot for several days.  
  
Heero stared out the dark horizon and the blackened sea, and then said, "Quite an un-humane way to transport prisoners, eh? By cargo ship, I mean." It was a particularly cold night, and this was the first time Heero had spoken since undocking.  
  
"Hm?" Hachi answered. "Uh, well, yeah. I guess so." Heero laughed and stood up. Hachi pulled out his gun and stood up himself. "Sit back down, now."  
  
"Now, now. I'm simply just going to the front of the ship. Is that alright?"  
  
After Hachi stared at his suspiciously, he said, "Alright." And lowered his gun, but didn't put it away.  
  
Heero walked up to the front and stood there for a while, gazing out at a rapidly approaching island. "Ya know," he said, "I WILL be back to finish my job. I have never let anyone escape. And you're no exception." They were now level with the island.  
  
"What?!" Hachi brought up his gun again. "What do you mean?!" Shojo and some other guards came running up.  
  
"I mean, I'll come back to kill you." He climbed up on the rail. He turned around and smirked. "Well then, so you, dear brother." He saluted and let himself fall backwards into the freezing water.  
  
Hachi stood there for a split second and then put his gun into its holster. He ran to the back of the boat and took a leaping dive into the water, surfaced, and swam with all his might to the island. Shojo and another officer followed. Heero finally reached the shore and stood up, shivering. He looked back out towards the water. "Shit. Why did they follow?!" Hachi reached the shore, and seconds later, so did Shojo and the officer. Heero Wasted no time in taking Hachi's gun while he gasped for breath. He pointed it straight at Shojo and the other officer. He shot the officer, walked over, picked up the gun, and threw Hachi's gun back to him. Hachi caught the gun, looking at Heero with bewildered eyes. Heero then took off his jacket and put it over Shojo's shoulders. He was wearing a long-sleeve, completely black shirt tucked into his belted black, baggy jeans. The coat was surprisingly dry and warm. Shojo and Hachi looked at him walk away, not knowing what to think or make of this. Heero stopped, and without turning around said, "Well? Are you coming, or are you going to just stand there like idiots?" Hachi and Shojo started towards him and he started walking again.  
  
After a while of walking, Heero stopped and slumped up against a tree and closed his eyes. "We'll rest here for now." he said. Hachi and Shojo sat down by different trees, and the fell asleep.  
  
Shojo awoke a little while later. There was a small fire going. Shojo got up, wrapping Heero's coat around her. Heero wasn't anywhere around. Shojo decided she would just look around for him. After a while of searching around, she heard the sound of water. She walked towards the sound and peered around a tree. She saw Heero sitting there with his shirt off, trying to take something out of his arm. She stumbled and stepped on a twig and it snapped. Heero jumped, grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the spot where Shojo was. "Who's there?!" he shouted. Shojo walked out from behind the tree.  
  
"Eh heh heh, it's just me." She said.  
  
He lowered his gun. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering where you were. Hey what's wrong with your arm?" Shojo looked at and gasped. "Hey! That's where Hachi shot you! But. Why hasn't it been taken out?! The paramedics that took you away should've gotten that out."  
  
"Nah. They left it in. I think the hoped that I would die of lead poisoning." He smirked.  
  
"Well let me take a look at it."  
  
Heero shifted slightly. "U-uh, n-no, that's alright. I can do it myself."  
  
"Oh come on. You're just like Hachi. Never lets me do anything to help. 'No! I can do it myself!' Geez. You boys. You're all the same. Now let me see your arm." She grabbed for his arm but he pulled it back, scooting away a little.  
  
"It's all right. I CAN do it by myself."  
  
Shojo started to get a bit impatient. "Ok. FINE! See if I care. Let your arm rot."  
  
"Thank you." He started to try to take the bullet out once more."  
  
Shojo's eye twitched. She grabbed him and put him in a hold so that she could get to his arm. "Let ME do it. I took a course in this one year."  
  
"Uh. No you don't need to-"  
  
"I know I don't NEED to. But that wont stop me from doing so. Now sit still. You're acting like a child." Heero sat still and Shojo let him out of the hold. He just sat there looking at her, a little pink in the face, while she dug out the bullet. She got the bullet out and took a long cloth- ribbon out and began wrapping his wound in it. "So why do you have such a problem with being helped?"  
  
"I-it's not that." He turned his face away, but his red ears gave him away.  
  
"Awwww. That's so kawii! You're nervous to be touched. Does that mean you're a virgin too?!" She laughed.  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he turned to look at her, even redder in the face. "W-what?! I-I never said that!"  
  
Shojo laughed and pumbled him. "Haha! It's written all over your face! You cant lie to me! Hahahaha! You and Hachi. Twin virgins!"  
  
Heero's face became even more red. "N-no." He avoided eye contact.  
  
"Hahahaha! That's so rich!" she sat up. "You and Hachi really need to open up. In more ways than one."  
  
Heero just sat there, staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, still a slight blush to his cheeks. "So, uh, thanks." he said. She just smiled. ". So, uh, why are you being nice to me even though I tried to kill Hachi?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeell. I dunno. Just 'cuz I can sense an inner feeling of something good and pure inside of you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "No, not inside of me. That's long gone. I hold no such thing."  
  
"If you say so." She said and stood up. "If you want to continue believing what you tell yourself, then fine. But if you lie to yourself, you'll end up falling deeper into the dark hole you're already so far down. If you stop lying, there just might be a chance."  
  
"A chance for what, exactly?"  
  
"A chance to live." And with that, she walked away, off into the trees back to the campsite, leaving him to just look at her with a feeling deep inside that he didn't understand. 'There's nothing inside of me like that. . At least, not anymore.' He thought. He felt something swell deep inside of himself come up and lodge in his throat at a memory. He wanted to forget this awful memory, but couldn't. 'Why did she have to be taken out of my life? Why?! What have I been doing these past years? She wouldn't have wanted this. I-I want you back. I want you back so badly.' Then the lump in his throat triggered his tears, and he fell sideways, silently crying and shaking.  
  
".Nakushita.Koi."  
  
Chapter 11 end.  
  
Wow. Ok. We have our longest chapter yet! I'm so esscited! As I continue to re-write the chapters from their original form in my notebook, I cant help but to notice that the story has so much more detail than the original copy, especially THIS chapter. The original one was basically this: They all jump off the boat, Heero has them follow him, they find camp, Shojo falls asleep, Heero senses that Hachi likes her, Heero and Hachi talk, and the next morning the set out. It was pretty dull to even write it. I guess I was in such a hurry to get to the end, cuz I knew how I wanted to end it, and I just rushed. In the original, I never got around to telling everyone why Heero acted the way he did, and the whole Heero/Shojo scene never happened. To tell the truth, I didn't even know why he was acting the way he was and I just made it up now. ^^* I just get so carried away with no details. Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, re-writing it. The next chapter is called: Onward to HQ. Well, ja ne! 


End file.
